nerocanadafandomcom-20200215-history
The Four Most Important Rules.
The Four Most Important Rules 1. The Hold Rule: If you ever hear anyone say the word “Hold” at any time you must stop what you are doing, drop to one knee and look at the ground in front of you. Holds are used for three major reasons. The first is a Medical Hold. This means that someone may be injured. We require you to go to one knee so we can see over your head and the First Aid trained volunteers can see where they may be needed. The second is the Rules Hold, and is called when a rule or effect that has a drastic impact on the outcome of the encounter requires clarification. Since the rule has drastic impact the game needs to be paused while we clarify to avoid larger issues later. It is very important to note that only rules clarifica- tions that effect the entire outcome of an encounter or affect more than 20 peo- ple or everyone in the scene should warrant a Rules Hold. Minor clarifications can easily be made by speaking OOG quickly and discreetly. The last kind of Hold is the Descriptive Hold. This is when the Plot Team need to communicate some- thing to the players before they continue playing. Often as a courtesy, the play- ers do not need to take a knee for a Descriptive Hold. 2. No Drugs, Tobacco or Alcohol: NERO Canada is a drug free, tobacco free and al- cohol free environment. If you have any drugs that are not over the counter medications then you must make the Corporate Staff on site aware of them. Cer- tain drugs have an impairing effect that may cause dangerous game situations. It is up to the discretion of NERO Canada to deny a player the right to play at any time. Tobacco may be smoked in a designated smoking area. 3. Rogue Rule: Players pay NERO Canada for their cabin space during the event. Therefore breaking into that cabin on a IG level may not be done unless an OOG Marshal is with the Player. This is to ensure that other Player’s property is safeguarded from theft. This rule is negated if a resident of the cabin is present inside the cabin while the Player attempts to enter the cabin. 4. No Body Shots: You are never allowed to come into physical contact with an- other player unless given explicit permission to do so. All of the mechanics of the game are designed to be delivered through safe “boffer” weapons or safe bird seed “spell packets”. To add to this one is never allowed to engage in hand to hand combat at any time even if the players express permission. This rule also extends to the property of NERO Canada and its players. It is therefore against the rules to strike a Phys Rep, with your body, at any time, including kicking dis- armed weapons to, or away from players. Category:Rules